monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 30F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Both Null Gravity Barrier and Null Damage Wall Monsters The main hazards are Gravity Barriers and Damage Walls. You want to bring monsters who have both abilities but they are very rare. At least bring monsters that deal with one of them. Need Both Bounce and Pierce Monsters There are both Bounce and Pierce Obstructors in the Bishamonten stage. You want to have 2 Bounce and 2 Pierce monsters to effectively clear the Obstructors. Bring Bump Combos With Big Coverage The damage from both mobs and Bosses are relatively high. Bring monsters that have high coverage Bump Combos to deal damage to everything on the map. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Clear the Fire Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom row of mobs 2. Defeat the middle row of mobs 3. Defeat the Fire Mech Bird on the top row 4. Position your monsters at the top of the map 5. Defeat the remaining mobs. The top right CD from the Fire mobs are a high damage Volatile Blast. Focus on taking them down first. Since you want to position your monsters at the top of the map, it is best to start from the bottom and work your way to the top. 2nd Stage - Don't Go Under Ashura Ashura's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Position your monsters above the Demons 2. Defeat Ashura The shotgun from Ashura deals a lot of damage so you do not want to be at the bottom of the map and in range of it. Make sure your monsters are at the top of the map and clear Ashura with Bump Combos or bouncing her sides. 3rd Stage - Clear Mobs First Bishamonten's Attack Pattern Bishamonten's HP: 2.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Obstructors within 3 turns 2. Deal damage to Bishamonten 3. Repeat when Obstructors get revived until Bishamonten is defeated The Obstructors' damage is really high so take care of them first. Once they are defeated, focus your damage onto Bishamonten until she revives some back. Clear within 9 turns, before her meteor attack. 4th Stage - Attack From the Sides Marishiten's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Move monsters to the sides 2. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 3. Defeat Marishiten while avoiding his Cross Laser Avoid Marishiten's Cross Laser attack at all cost. Move your monsters to the sides during the first 4 turns and then attack Marishiten afterwards. Position your monsters on the bottom side of the map for Daikokuten's stage. 5th Stage - Defeat in One Turn Progression Order 1. Defeat the turtle Just like in Izanagi, the turtle will deal a lot of damage if you don't defeat it in one turn. It doesn't have that much HP so try to position your monsters while defeating it. 6th Stage - Don't Defeat the Masks Daikokuten's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pretas within 5 turns 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Deal damage to Daikokuten without breaking the masks 4. Defeat Daikokuten The Pretas will do a white explosion that will take most of your HP within 5 or 6 turns. While dealing with Daikokuten, don't break the masks. If both are cleared, it will deal a OHKO Volatile Blast. Move your monsters in the middle of the map for the next stage. 7th Stage - Clear the Top Right Clone ASAP Main Acala's Attack Pattern Clone Acala's Attack Pattern Acala's HP: 1.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Clone Acala (Top Right) 2. Defeat the mobs 3. Position on the bottom half of the map 4. Defeat the Main Acala (Bottom Left) The Clone can heal the Main Acala for a lot of HP so take care of the Clone or else it will take a long time to move on. Make sure you position your monsters on the bottom half of the map for the next stage. Boss Stage Part 1 - Clear Mobs Babel's HP: 7.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat all the Viscerons and Fellmanes 2. Boss summons Fenrir after 3 turns The Viscerons and Fellmanes will do a high damage white explosion within 5 or 6 turns. Clearing them during this period will increase your chances of winning. The Boss will only take damage from bump combos and strike shots. Boss Stage Part 2 - Take Care of Fenrir Fenrir's Attack Pattern Babel's Attack Pattern Fenrir's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the remaining mobs 2. Defeat Fenrir Once Fenrir appears, you have to focus on him due to his OHKO attack after 5 turns. The faster you clear the mobs, the more turns you have to deal with Fenrir. Boss Stage Part 3 - Focus on the Top Version Babel's (Top) Attack Pattern Progression Order 1. Defeat the revived mobs 2. Focus damage onto the top version 3. Use Strike Shots on both versions 4. Defeat the Boss The damage for the two versions are linked but the bottom one will only take damage from Bump Combos and Strike Shots. After clearing the mobs with either Strike Shots or your Bump Combos, focus all your firepower to the top version of the Boss. Big AOE Bump Combos that can deal damage to both versions will make it very easy if they are positioned in between them.